


That day ~ Remile

by abrecalledcheese



Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [13]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Shorts, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: CW: Break down, CW: Crying, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Remile - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrecalledcheese/pseuds/abrecalledcheese
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044750
Kudos: 11





	That day ~ Remile

“Ugh, what a day,” Emile muttered exhaustedly as he unlocked the door and turned the handle. As always, there, in the living room, was Remy lounging on the sofa with a Starbucks drink in hand and on his phone.

“Hey baby,” he said, looking over the couch to Emile.  
“Hi,” Emile responded quietly. He threw his keys to the side and walked over to the kitchen counter, placing his bag down and resting his head in his hands.

Concerned, Remy immediately put down his phone, after seeing the state his boyfriend was in, and walked over to him. As he made his way over, Emile took off his glasses and held the bridge of his nose, trying to control his breathing.

Taking deep breaths in, then deep breaths out, he tried to calm himself and wipe away all the negativity stocked up inside him from that day. He was almost ready to put on a fabricated smile again, until he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around him. Emile’s breathing started to shake as he felt Remy stroking his back silently.

Leaning closer, Remy whispered softly into his ear, “Bad day?”

And that was it. 

Emile broke down and cried uncontrollably into his boyfriend’s chest as he was pulled closer. “It was just a lot today,” he said through muffled sobs. “I know I’m supposed to be strong for my patients, so I am and I always put on a calm, happy persona for them because they need it. But there are days where I just can’t take it anymore Rem. I can’t a-always b-be so s-strong…”

Remy stroked Emile’s hair, effectively calming him down. “Breathe, sweetie, just breathe. Okay? Let it all out, I’m right here. I’ll always be here,” Remy comforted him. He started humming the tune of “We Are the Crystal Gems” in his boyfriend’s ear, earning a grin from him.

“Really?” he said in a weak voice, broken from crying. “You could’ve chosen any other song, but you chose that?” Emile laughed a little, making Remy sigh, relieved. He was finally able to bring out at least some joy from his misery.  
“You know you love it,” Remy smirked, and Emile just smiled.

Then, he joined him, softly singing the lyrics along to the tune, since Remy obviously didn’t know them himself, and scrunched up his face, allowing a couple more tears to fall. 

The therapist clung onto Remy, hugging him tighter than he ever had before. He was so thankful to have someone like him in his life, who Emile could just break down and rant to whenever he needed to. And Remy always knew what to do and say to make him feel so much better.

“Thank you, Remy,” he whispered as he hugged him.  
“No problem, my dandelion,” Remy said, just as quietly as he hugged Emile back.

When they broke away, Emile met Remy’s gaze. Cupping his cheek affectionately, he said through a few tears, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Remy raised his hand to hold Emile’s on his cheek and leaned in, Emile doing the same, and shared a long sweet kiss. 

It had been a long day.


End file.
